Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 088
"Wake Up Call", known as "One Strike of Lightning!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2016 and in Australia on November 17, 2016. Nicktoons aired on June 18, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 21, 2017. Summary and Yuto simultaneously command "Dark Rebellion" to use its Treason Discharge effect on "Raikiri".]] Crow and Yuya drive down the highway, Crow on 2400 LP and Yuya on 1400. Darkness continues to pour from Yuya and the implant in his helmet continues to send out electric shocks. Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuto states that by detaching an Overlay Unit, and Yugo states that until the end of the turn halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls. Yuri states that "Dark Rebellion" will gain that lost ATK as "Dark Rebellion" unfolds its wings and they begin crackling with electricity. Lightning snares "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" as Yuya and Yuto declare "Treason Discharge!" In her helicopter, Melissa Trail explains that the ATK of "Raikiri" will be halved to 1300 and that will be added to the ATK of Yuya's "Dark Rebellion" for a total of 3800, and a difference of 2500. Crow has 2400 LP, so if this attack hits Yuya will win. The Topsiders praise Yuya's imminent victory, commenting that one would never believe that Yuya was the same person who had those hippos dancing earlier. The Commons are furious that another guy with the Topsiders backing him will win, and they lament that their future is pitch-black now, while Jack watches impassively. " is unaffected by "Dark Rebellion's" effect due to "Black Feather Cursed Guard".]] Crow states that he doesn't think so, activating the Continuous Trap Card "Black Feather Cursed Guard". It negates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" and equips to "Raikiri". A large medallion materializes around "Raikiri's" neck, and Jean-Michel Roget calls Crow's struggling pointless. He muses that he'll need to help out a little. He contacts his staff to ask about an Action Card, and one of his staff states that Course Point TD-6 has an Action Card. Roget tells them to let Yuya take that one. Meanwhile, Sora hangs from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter, gasping that something is definitely wrong and asking what is wrong with Yuya. Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Xiangke Magician", once per turn he can target an Xyz Monster he controls and grant it a Level equal to its Rank. "Xiangke Magician" infuses the Rank 4 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with a Level of 4. Crow asks what Yuya is doing now. Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Xiangsheng Magician" in response, making the Level of one monster equal to the Level of another. "Xiangsheng Magician" fires an arrow and red energy suffuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" while purple energy suffuses "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as "Dark Rebellion" becomes Level 7 like "Odd-Eyes". Seeing two Level 7 monsters, Crow realizes that Yuya is preparing to Xyz Summon, and Sora realizes that Yuya is going to bring out the monster that he used in their last Duel. " blacks out the city.]] Roget places a white pawn down, and he orders the staff to disconnect LK-3 and connect to TD-6. The road plates rise and begin to rotate on their pillars, and Roget tells Yuya to take this present from him. Yuri declares that he is using the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and Yugo declares that he is using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yuto declares the monster's overlaying and Yuya swings his arm skyward as he overlays the monsters. Yugo chants, "Dragon of dual coloured eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath!" Yuya declares "Xyz Summon!" and Yuri chants, "Come forth! Rank 7!" Yuto chants, "Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" and his counterparts all join him for the final words of the monster's name as "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" appears with 3000 ATK. As it did the last time Yuya Summoned it while he was out of control, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" unleashes lightning blasts and powerful shockwaves that rock Crow and Sora, and are so intense that they cause the ARC System barriers on the roads to deactivate and cut main power in New Domino City. The closing roads stop as well, leaving a large gap between them. Furious at the development, Roget slams his fist down, asking why it stopped. One of his staff explains that an external shock wave has destroyed the course changer's circuits, and another exclaims that the back-ups have been destroyed as well. She explains that they won't be able to bring them online right now. Roget clenches his teeth furiously. " equipped with "Supreme Wing".]] Yuya explains that when "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is Xyz Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it destroys all Level 7 or lower monsters Crow controls and deals damage equal to their ATK. He declares "Overlord Howling!" and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" roars, sending out radial shockwaves. Crow activates the other effect of his Continuous Trap "Black Feather Cursed Guard", lowering the Level of "Raikiri" by 1 and its ATK by 400 to prevent its destruction. "Raikiri" glows yellow and falls to Level 6 and 2200 ATK, while the three "Blackwing Tokens" are all destroyed. Melissa states that Crow has desperately defended "Raikiri" and fended off Yuya's ongoing onslaught. She wonders where the match will go from here, but then she looks down and she screams that there's nowhere to go as she sees the gap in the track; both of them are going to fall off at this rate. Crow replies that they shouldn't underestimate the Blackbird, and he speeds up the track, accelerating ahead of Yuya and rocketing into the air. He swivels the handlebars and deploys the Blackbird's wings, yelling that the Blackbird won't fall that easily. Crow tells the Blackbird to take flight and fires its boosters, making it over the gap. Melissa cries that Crow flew as he touches down, and Sora yells "But Yuya..!" Yuya's Duel Runner soars over the gap, but it begins to fall. Yuya activates the Equip Spell Card "Supreme Wing" from his hand, equipping it to "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Giant triangular wings of purple light appear along "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's" own wings, and it flies forwards to grab Yuya's Duel Runner in its hands. Melissa cries that Yuya flew too, and calls it amazing; now this is entertainment. The Commons cheer for Yuya, while the Topsiders praise Crow. Crow wonders why the course change stopped partway. If Yuya really is in cahoots with the Topsiders then they would have been putting Yuya in more danger than Crow. In the Underground Labor Facility, trash pours from the pipes and is fed to the sorting line where Frank, Amanda and Tarren are sorting it, while Zuzu stands in the corner clutching her bracelet. She tries to leave, but Frank hears her and asks where she's going. Tanner reminds her that Gong told them not to do anything on their own. Zuzu protests that her bracelet shines whenever something is happening to Yuya, thus something is happening now. Tanner admits that it's a pretty strange bracelet and Amanda asks how Zuzu will even get to Yuya. Zuzu admits that she doesn't know. Tanner reminds her that all the guys in here were stated to be trustworthy by Chojiro Tokumatsu, but as soon as they left the room they'd be caught by the guards. Amanda suggests that they just believe in Sora and wait. Zuzu isn't convinced, and she looks at her bracelet worriedly. tells Moon Shadow and Riley to go on without her.]] Celina's bracelet continues to glow as well, while Celina herself remains weak from the nerve gas and laments that at this rate, Sector Security will eventually find them. She tells Riley and Moon Shadow that it's enough already and that they should leave her behind. Riley turns around and asks her what she's saying. He gets up and vows to save Celina, but he sways and falls to his knees. Moon muses to himself that Riley is already at his limit; it seems that they won't be able to get much farther. A scientist contacts Roget, desperately explaining that the device in Yuya's helmet has malfunctioned due to the shock wave. Roget is surprised, asking whether this means that it won't emit any more shocks. The scientist explains that it means the opposite; they can't stop it from emitting the maximum charge. If this continues his psyche and even his memory may be affected; in the worst case scenario his life could be at risk. recoils in horror after seeing Yuya's vicious eyes.]] On the highway, Crow drops back beside Yuya in concern, telling Yuya to answer him. He asks what happened to Yuya, and where the sincere boy who was talking to him at the start went. Yuya turns his head and Crow sees Yuya's glowing eyes and recoils in horror. Yuya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to attack as many times as monsters were destroyed this turn. Crow realizes in horror that three "Blackwing Tokens" were destroyed this turn, and Yuya confirms that he gains the ability to attack three times. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri all order "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to attack "Raikiri the Rain Shower" with "Sweeping Static Strike". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" plunges its tusks into the ground and dives forwards to attack, and Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" in response, preventing the destruction of "Raikiri". Yuya reminds Crow that he will take the damage, and Crow screams as his LP falls to 1600, before stating that the ATK of "Raikiri" will fall by 400 and its Level by 1. "Raikiri" falls to Level 5 and 1800 ATK. Melissa Claire cries that Crow somehow held on, but Yuya has two more attacks left; can Crow hold on? The scientist explains to Roget that the device in Yuya's helmet is still emitting its maximum charge, and if this continues Yuya's life could be in danger. Roget replies that it's fine if Yuya breaks, spooking the scientist. He admits that it would be a shame to lose Yuya as his pawn in the future, but Yuya is living up to his expectations right now. Roget tells the scientist to look; everyone in the Duel Palace in entranced by Yuya's Dueling. emits darkness while commanding "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to conduct a second attack.]] emits darkness while commanding "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to conduct a second attack.]] On the boat where he escaped from Yugo, Yuri is now emitting darkness like Yuya, and he orders the second attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". In the streets on his Duel Runner, Yugo is also emitting darkness and he tells "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", "Get him!" , Yuri and Yuto command Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to attack Raikiri.]] Yuto and Yuya order "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to attack "Raikiri". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" snarls and charges again, and Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" in response, negating the destruction of "Raikiri" again. He winces as his LP falls to 400, and as Melissa narrates, the ATK of "Raikiri" falls by 400 to 1400 and its Level falls by 1, to 4. Sora desperately wonders what has happened to Yuya; this kind of Dueling isn't like him at all. Roget muses that it is almost time. He calls the Sector Security units outside of the Capital Building to attention; ordering them to storm the building and capture both Declan Akaba and the High Council. After they have apprehended them; they must move to capture Zuzu Boyle and Celina. Sergey listens to the orders from inside his van, and looks up with his left eye glowing red. Inside the Capital Building, the High Council monitor Sector Security and Gael muses that it looks like they're going to make their move. Gray states that even if Sector Security makes their way in here, and Azul finishes that she assumes that Declan will protect them again, correct? Bordeaux states that they are counting on Declan, correct, Chairman? White Taki agrees and states that they are relieved to have such a skilled Duelist as Declan watching over them. Declan doesn’t reply; instead he adjusts his glasses and looks at the screen depicting Yuya's Turbo Duel. appears in the Synchro Dimension.]] Hanging from the helicopter, Sora thinks that right now Yuya can't hear anyone. Sora might be able to do something if he joins this Duel. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri all order the third attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" with "Sweeping Static Strike", and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" tears up the road again. Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" to prevent "Raikiri" from being destroyed, but as Melissa notes he only has 400 LP. Crow activates a Trap Card, "Black Feather Hope", paying half his LP to prevent the battle damage. "Raikiri" takes the attack, and it falls to Level 3 and 1000 ATK, while Crow falls to 200 LP. Melissa praises Crow for being as tough as expected; the calling card of the Commons who have been trampled on but still stand up. Yuya angrily ends his turn as "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" alights over his Duel Runner. Sora thinks to himself that "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" has 3000 ATK, so in order to match that he'd need to bring out his strongest monster, but can he do that? Then he looks up in surprise to see several shapes silhouetted against the moon. Declan sees them too on the screen, and Sora narrows his eyes as he makes out the Obelisk Force flying with hang gliders equipped with searchlights. smiles after being given his orders.]] The appearance of the Obelisk Force sets off alarms at the Sector Security Headquarters as well, and one of Roget's staff states that numerous UFOs have been detected in New Domino City's airspace. Another states that 10… 15… no, 20 have been confirmed and they have a visual. Roget rises from his chair in shock when he sees the Obelisk Force; Duel Academy have arrived at a time like this. He muses that this is bad; their objective is definitely capturing Zuzu Boyle and Celina. He orders Sector Security to halt the operation; the Sector Security unit outside the Capital Building will hold their position and not let a single person leave. He orders Sergey to intercept the invading Obelisk Force, and Sergey looks up with a smile as his left eye glows red. jumps onto Crow's Duel Runner.]] Melissa states that both Yuya and Crow refuse to give way to their opponent's relentless attacks, and she wonders who will be the victor of this Duel. Then she finally notices Sora hanging from the wheels, and she asks him what he is doing, even if he wants to see the Duel up close, this is just rash. But Sora ignores her, musing that the Obelisk Force is a special unit directly under the Professor's command; and they're definitely after Zuzu and Celina. Sora remembers Yuya telling him that he wouldn't abandon Celina to that prison of a Duel Academy, nor Zuzu. Sora thinks that Moon took Zuzu underground, but if the higher ups of New Domino City have connections with Duel Academy, then there's no way that Celina was sent underground after losing her Duel. He begins swinging from the wheel just as Melissa begins working up the courage to get Sora into the helicopter, and Melissa screams that Sora jumped off. Crow feels a shock on his Duel Runner in surprise, and he turns to see Sora and rudely asks who the heck Sora is. Sora introduces himself as Sora Perse; Yuya's friend. He explains that Yuya isn't himself right now, so Sora needs Crow to bring Yuya back to his senses for him. Crow asks what Sora is talking about, and Sora admits that he would have liked to do something about it himself, but he needs to protect Celina from those other guys. He looks at the Obelisk Force, and Crow looks up to see them as well, asking what they are. But Sora is already gone, and Crow thinks that Sora said that he was Yuya's friend. He realizes that something really is wrong with Yuya, and cheerfully vows to knock some sense into him; since he's Yuya's friend as well. grins at his draw.]] He declares his turn and draws, and he is quite surprised at his draw, commenting that drawing this card means that he'd better prepare himself for the worst. He Summons the Tuner monster "Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind". Crow explains to Yuya that "Decay the Ill Wind" isn't your average Tuner monster; if the monster Synchro Summoned using "Decay" as Synchro Material is destroyed, the effect of "Decay" will cause Crow to lose the Duel. That means that the monster Crow is about to call forth using it is his final trump card; with this Crow is going to challenge Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to a battle to the death. He tunes the now-Level 3 "Raikiri" with his Level 4 "Decay the Ill Wind" and chants "Pitch-black wings, Along with dazzling rain, bring forth a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce through! Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!" " explodes due to the effect of "Supreme Wing".]] Melissa cheers that Crow's trump card is on the field, but its ATK is only 2600 so it won't be able to take on Yuya's 3000 ATK Dragon like that. Crow grins and he explains that the ATK of "Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" is increased by 300 for every "Blackwing" monster in his Graveyard. There are five "Blackwings" in Crow's Graveyard, so the ATK of "Chidori" increases by 1500, and lightning strike "Chidori" as it rises to 4100 ATK; Melissa states that Crow has overshot it by a huge number. Crow powerslides and he declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Chidori" to attack "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". "Chidori" swoops in with its sword at the ready and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" sweeps towards it with its fangs digging into the ground. Crow yells that he's putting his soul into this battle and he begs Yuya to come to his senses. They both scream as Crow declares, "One Strike of Lightning, Lightning Slash!" The two monsters dive across one another and strike. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" crackles with electricity and its tusks snap from the blow. Both "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and Yuya howl in pain as electricity shocks them and Yuya falls to 300 LP. The device in his helmet is destroyed, and Yuya explains as the glow in his eyes extends past his irises that the effect of "Supreme Wing" activates; the monster that destroys the equipped monster in battle is also destroyed. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is compressed into a spark of crimson energy, and Yuya, Yuto, Yuri and Yugo all explain that it will also inflict damage to that monster's owner equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. The spark explodes with tremendous force, destroying "Chidori" and reducing Crow's LP to zero. The Blackbird is actually blasted off its wheels momentarily and deactivates, trailing smoke. The glow in Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo's eyes fades and the darkness surrounding them disappears as they all faint. Melissa gasps that the winner is Yuya; the winner of this semi-final match is Yuya Sakaki. Moon carries Celina on his back as he and Riley walk into an underground canal. Riley notices Celina's bracelet stop glowing. Zuzu also notices her own bracelet stop glowing as she leans against the wall in the sorting line. walks off, calling the Duel boring.]] Melissa states that just when Crow's comeback seemed certain, Yuya let forth a burning counter. She suggests that Yuya might be able to give an even match to Jack now. But Jack is furious, he rises from his throne and dismisses the Duel as boring before turning on his heel and leaving. tells Yuya that the Obelisk Force has arrived and that Celina is in danger.]] Yuya wakes up to hear Crow calling his name, asking if Yuya can hear him. Yuya sees Crow in the grip of two of the stadium staff, and Crow happily observes that Yuya is finally back with them. Yuya asks in confusion what he did, and Crow tells Yuya to listen to him. Crow saw some suspicious guys show up during their Duel; it turns out that they're after Celina and Sora went to go and save her. Yuya is shocked that Sora is trying to save Celina now, and the stadium staff comment that Crow has said what he wanted to say, hasn’t he? They take him away, and Yuya cries Crow's name. Crow tells Yuya not to worry about him, and go now for his friends. Yuya grits his teeth and apologizes, before speeding off on his Duel Runner, much to Melissa's annoyance. She yells at Yuya to come back. Yuya exits the Duel Palace, and he notes that Sora informed Crow that someone was after Celina, and he wonders if Duel Academy have finally arrived in this dimension. He thinks that right now he needs to find Sora, and accelerates down the highway. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls and have "Dark Rebellion" gain ATK equal to that value. He chooses "Raikiri" ("Raikiri": 2600 → 1300/2000, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3800/2000). Crow activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Black Feather Cursed Guard" as an opponent's effect is targeting a "Blackwing" monster he controls. The effect is negated. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", giving "Dark Rebellion" a Level equal to its current Rank ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 4). Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", changing the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 7). Yuya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster being treated as a Level 7 monster, the effect of "Rebellion Dragon" activates, destroying all Level 7 or lower monsters Crow controls and inflicting damage equal to the total ATK of those monsters to his opponent. Crow activates the other effect of "Cursed Guard", preventing the destruction of "Raikiri" by decreasing its ATK by 400 and its Level by 1 ("Raikiri": 2600 → 2200, 7 → 6). The effect of "Rebellion Dragon" destroys the three "Blackwing Tokens". Yuya equips "Supreme Wing" to "Rebellion Dragon", which will prevent the destruction of itself and the equipped monster by card effects. He activates the other effect of "Rebellion Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to let it attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. Since three "Blackwing Tokens" were destroyed, "Rebellion Dragon" can attack three times. "Rebellion Dragon" attacks "Raikiri" three times, but the effect of "Black Feather Cursed Guard" activates thrice, ("Raikiri": 2200 → 1800 → 1400 → 1000 ATK, 6 → 5 → 4 → 3, Crow: 2400 → 1600 → 400 LP). As a "Blackwing" monster he controls is battling, Crow activates his face-down "Black Feather Hope", halving his LP to reduce the battle damage to 0 on the last attack (Crow: 400 → 200 LP). " gains ATK for each "Blackwing" in in Crow's Graveyard.]] Turn 5: Crow Crow draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind" (1000/1000). He tunes the Level 3 "Raikiri" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Decay the Ill Wind" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" in Attack Position."Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" treats itself as a Tuner monster via its own effect when it is Summoned using "Blackwing" monsters. This means Crow used two Tuner monsters for a Synchro Summon, which should be impossible under most circumstances, though the full effects of "Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind" and "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" are not known and could potentially explain this. "Chidori" gains 300 ATK for each "Blackwing" monster in Crow's Graveyard. He has five - "Bora the Spear", "Gale the Whirlwind", "Decay the Ill Wind", "Calima the Haze" and "Raikiri" (2600 → 4100). "Chidori" attacks and destroys "Rebellion Dragon" (Yuya: 1400 → 300 LP), but the effect of "Supreme Wing" activates, destroying the attacking monster when "Rebellion Dragon" is destroyed by battle and inflicting damage to Crow equal to the ATK of "Chidori". "Chidori" is destroyed (Crow: 200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes